i'm not afraid of you
by wind-on-water
Summary: Sarah abused and neglected when she finds Marak she's not afraid of him so he brings her to he's kingdome but can she get over all the wrongs her family did to her and settle down?
1. Chapter 1

Learning about goblins

(Sarah's P.O.V)

I walked in the forest sighing another day of being beaten I didn't even have any food at all today. I was used to it I guess my mom never wanted me my brothers don't like me and my father thinks I'm a disgrace. I looked at the still bleeding mark on my face I splashed some water in my face.

"It's going to leave a scar," I said.

"Yes it is, how did you get it?" someone asked. Whoever they were they had on a riding cloak and the hood was pulled up.

"Um… my mother gave it to me by scratching me with her wedding ring," I lied.

"I see here hold still," he said. I held still and he pulled out some salve on my cheek and within a couple seconds the mark was gone not even a scar.

"How did you do that," I asked.

"Magic," he said.

"Can you pull back your hood so I can thank you properly," I asked. He sighed and pulled back his hood. I gasped he looked pretty human he had different color eyes one was jade green and the other pitch black and he had fox ears.

"Can I touch your ears," I asked.

"Sure go on ahead," he said. I reached up and felt them they were real that much I could tell.

"You're not afraid of me," he asked.

"I know you won't hurt me," I said.

"You just met me how could you possibly know that," he said.

"I don't know it's just a feeling," I said. He pulled something out of his pocket.

"Something to remember me by," he said. I took off my necklace it was a silver chain with a heart shaped pendent and gave it to him.

"Something to remember me by," I smiled. "If you don't mind me asking what are you?"

"I'm a goblin the king of goblins actually Marak foxears that's my name," he said. He took my necklace and I took the ring he held out. I looked at it; it was a silver ring with three sapphires.

"What's your name," he asked.

"Sarah Alistair," I said. I got up to leave.

"Why are you leaving?" he asked.

"If I don't go home by dawn to make breakfast for my family they'll get angry," I said.

"Oh I see," he said. I waved good bye then walked back into the forest and to the house.

(Marak's P.O.V)

"Your majesty you were supposed to observe the girl not go and talk to her," Agatha scolded.

"Sorry she interests me very much," I said. Agatha's eyes widen and I looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Does this mean you have chosen a king's wife," she asked.

"Yes I'm going to steal her tonight," I said.

"Why did you not tell me sooner there is so much to be done in such a short time," Agatha squealed. She ran off yelling orders goblin I called for bulk the general of the guard.

"Yes your majesty," he asked.

"I'll need you and mandrake to come with me to steal the king's bride," I said. I looked down at the necklace that hung from my neck and smiled.

"Yes your majesty," he said. After that my thoughts where all about her I couldn't wait for when the time came to make her mine to be able to hold her in my arms.

(Sarah's P.O.V)

I was struck to the ground and cried in the corner I was scared I wouldn't pull through this.

"You worthless brat I wish I never had you your just another mouth to feed," my mother yelled. Then my entire family slumped over and fell asleep.

"SARAH WHERE ARE YOU!" Marak yelled.

"I'm here," I said. He saw me and ran over to where I lay.

"Who did this to you," he demanded. I pointed to my mother then I fell into a deep sleep. When I woke up I was in a dark unfamiliar room I saw Marak holding my hand head down in worry. I tried to get up that's when he woke up and pushed me back down.

"I thought I lost you," he sighed.

"Well I'm right here so you didn't," I said. He smiled and I chuckled.

"Do you feel well enough to get up," he asked.

"Yes I'm fine I've lived though worse," I said. He growled issuing a string of foreign words under his lips.

"well if you're feeling well it's time to start the ceremony," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note

**So very sorry if it sounds like I copied anyone's story I didn't mean to I guess the beginning might sound like some on else's but that is not what's going to happen trust me. I'm really sorry very sorry but the end and the middle are very different trust me this is only the beginning I swear on my life and I haven't really read anyone else's stories much because I'm new at this so please bear with me. **

**For ever yours **

**Ella **

**(P.S thank you to that person who left me a review and I'm sorry if it sounded like I copied your story and you didn't sound rude at all just honest) **

**=) **


	3. Chapter 3

2. Wedding

(Sarah's P.O.V)

"What do you mean ceremony?"I asked.

"The wedding ceremony I have decided that you will be the next kings wife," he said.

"Don't I get a say in any of this?" I asked.

"No you don't the past wives before you never had a say," he said.

"You've been married more than once?" I asked.

"No the past king's my ancestors did the same thing," he said. He pulled me up put his arm around my waist and led me to a different room.

"Marak I barely know you how do you know if I'm the right one," I said. He pulled me inside the room and I sat down in a chair. He out his hands to the door and murmured some words. Then he came back with a golden circle in his hands he held it in his hands for two seconds and it clicked open into two halves he knelt down and closed it around her wrist. He did this for each wrist and for her ankles.

"Here drink this," he said. He held out a cup.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It takes away your words no is to talk to you and you can't talk to anyone, they're not even allowed to speak in a language you understand," he said.

"I if I refuse to drink this," I asked.

"You see this," he pointed to part of the cup that was shaped like a metal whistle. "I grab your hair, and yank it your head back, wedge this between your teeth and pour the drink down your throat. It's not that hard really."

"Give me the cup," I said. I grabbed it took a sip. What if I just don't swallow it I thought?

"It's already worked it just needs to touch your tongue, you can spit it out if you want to," he said. I meant to more away from Marak so I could spit it out but he jumped in front of me and it hit his face. I laughed loudly and Marak had a wiry expiration on his face as he wiped it off.

"You meant to do that didn't you?" he asked. I shook my head still laughing he pulled me up.

"I just closed the door and the only other way out is down the hall where I'll be waiting," he said. I saw a small woman come up and take my hand she lead me to a room. Where they scrubbed me from head to toe as if I was a dirty dish next they brought out my dress it wasn't one I would have worn in the human world but in the goblin world I guess it's ok. I felt like a groomed horse but I was able to sort out all my thoughts. They beckoned me to a low door where two men in gold armor stood. I almost burst out laughing I held it all back but a small giggle managed to get out. They looked at me curiously then put the shackles on and I thought time to face the music.

There was no music nothing I recognized as to tip me of that this was a wedding. I saw the knife and the sword and surprisingly I wasn't afraid. It was like I was prepared for this like I knew nothing horrible would happen. I was right nothing bad happened when it was over the goblins cheered and then it was over.

"Here drink this," Foxears said. I took the cup and drank it. (A/N marak and foxears are the same person)

"So is that it no need to cut off my head," I teased.

"I would never cut off your head it's just the ceremony's very unpleasant but you took everything so coolly it was different," he said.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't hurt me unless it was very important," I said.

"So do you want to sleep here or in our bedroom," he added. "Normally a king's wife spends her first night here."

"No thanks I'll sleep in our bedroom," I said. He smiled and pulled me up. We walk flight after flight of stairs until I felt I was going to fall down from sleep.

"Here's our room but I want to show you something before we go to bed through here," he said. He led her to out a window on to a balcony. I sat down on the couch while Foxears looked at the city below.

"What is that," I asked. Pointing to the sky above or at least it looked like a sky.

"The sunset for my people," he said. "My grandmother used to take me here and told me all sorts of stories about my grandmother and my father."

"Where are your mother and father?" I asked.

"There both dead they died two months ago that's my father just died but my mother accidently slipped off a cliff two days after he died," he sighed. I came up and hugged him.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked," I said. He wrapped his arms and I felt safe for once in my life I didn't want to leave his arms.

"It's ok you have a right to know," he said. He put he's cheek on my head. I tried to stifle a yawn he seemed to notice.

"You've been up for two days I forgot," he said.

"No it's fine I can stay up for a couple minutes more," I said. He chuckled and picked me up so fast I didn't gasped.

"Well I'm bushed so let's go to bed," he laughed.

"Long day?" I asked.

"Not really get a long afternoon trying to get everything ready for the wedding," he sighed.

"Not your area of expertise," I asked. He started to walk.

"No I can't really I just can't handle social events no matter how much my adviser nags me," he said laughing. He swept us into the room and dumped me on the bed. I laughed rolled on to the side took of my shoes and rolled under the covers. He kicked off his shoes and slid in next to her. They were both asleep before their heads hit the pillows.


	4. Chapter 4

3. First day

(No one's P.O.V)

Sarah woke up with a start and sat up and put her head in her hands. Foxears woke up and saw his wife crying.

"What's wrong Sarah?" Foxears asked.

"Nothing just a bad dream," she said. He came up and wrapped his arms around her she hid her face in his chest.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. She shook her head furiously he smiled sadly and he still noticed they were in their day clothes.

"You might want to change I have court this morning and I want you to come along," he said. She laughed and laid back down on the bad.

"And if I don't want to?" she teased. He looked at her lovingly and kissed her on the lips. Then he slid off the bed and picked her up and carried her to their walk in closet.

"I can walk you know," she complained.

"I know but I love it when you're in my arms," he said.

"If you're that lonely get a dog," she said. He chuckled and pulled out a black trousers and black t-shirt. He stepped into the next room and put them on and came out again.

"You look like you're going to a funeral," she criticized.

"Well if you're going to be mean about it you chose," he said. She went in and threw him a white shirt.

"Its better and it goes with the trousers better then that black shirt," Sarah said. He stepped into the other room and changed shits. Sarah stepped into the closet and chose a medieval gown it was a silk white with silver trimming it was off the shoulders and fit nicely around her curves.

"You look stunning," Marak said. He wrapped his arms around her as she came out.

"Not with this hair it looks like a haystack," she said. She reached for the brush on the table. Marak was faster he took the brush and started working on her hair.

"Maybe I should put my hair up that's what married woman do," Sarah said thinking out loud.

"Why not just cut it off," he suggested. She smacked him playfully he laughed.

"Then you would truly bring my anger," she said.

"You're way too nice to bring on anger," Marak said.

"And so are you I'm not afraid of you Foxears," she said. He smiled and kissed her on the lips. Just then tinsel Marak's advisor walked in.

"Marak you're late for court," tinsel said. He saw Foxears and Sarah kissing and his eyes widened. She has settled in already he thought. Just as he was about to leave Sarah noticed tinsel and pulled away from Marak.

"Can we help you," she smiled. Marak shot me a glare as a warning.

"Well um… I came to tell his majesty that he is late for court," he said. She looked at him and frowned he smiled sheepishly.

"Well…um…we'd better get going," Foxears said.

(Sarah P.O.V)

Foxears offered he's arm and I took it hesitantly.

"ok what's wrong now?"He asked. We stepped behind a column so no one could see use.

"I wonder how their all doing you now my mom and dad and Jimmy a-a-n-n-d-d little Ben," I said sobbing. He pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me I Cried for a couple minutes.

"I'm sorry I know I should be happy to leave them but they are my family and we were happy once a long time ago," I whispered. He gave me a sad smile it was as if he understood what I was saying.

"After court I'm going to explain just how I know what you're doing threw," he said. He kissed my forehead and we both walked into the huge room all the goblins cheered when I came in. Marak smiled at me I waved at every one witch made them cheer harder. Marak lead me to his throne witch looked like it was never used. He motioned for me to sit down witch I sat down gratefully. I looked on has Foxears sorted out and helped with all kinds of causes. There was one that interested me a little stepped up and pleaded his cause with Marak I could tell had to refuse.

"Um... Marak," I called out weekly.

"What is it Sarah?" he asked.

"What seems to be going on?" I asked.

"This little boy is trying to stop our executioner from killing this boy's father," he said.

"What was his father's crime?" I asked.

"For killing his mother, it was a life for life sentence; we value females so there is nothing you can do," he said sadly. I got up and went over to the little boy and knelt in front of him so that we were eye to eye.

"What's your name little one," I asked. He looked up eyes wide.

"Um… angel wings," he said. I noticed the wings on his back and smiled.

"Ok so is it true your father killed your mother I want to hear your side of the story and I want an honest answer," I said. He nodded and Marak shot me a warning.

"My father is a good man he would never kill anyone he's a good man. All what I saw was my mum slipping something in her drink and then she fell and then dad ran in lifted her up he had blood on his hands and then that's when the guard came in and dragged him away," he said. Tears where starting to come out of his eyes I hugged him and he started to sob like all children do.

"Can someone take me to the scene of the crime please," I said. Marak nodded I took the little boys hand and Marak lead me to where the body lay still. I sniffed the glass and I looked at the cuts on her neck.

"You see these marks right here those show no signs of struggle if he had killed her, those wounds would have been a lot worse and by the smell she poisoned herself," I said. He looked at the signs again.

"Your right how could I not have seen this?" he said.

"Maybe you saw but you couldn't believe it," I said. I hugged the little boy and he smiled.

"Thank you kings wife me and my father are forever in your debut," he said.

"It was nothing any one would have noticed," I said. Marak was ordering in front of all the court to bring the boy's father to the court room. The father walked in shakily and he ran to hug his son they spoke in goblin and then the little boy pointed at me.

"Oh king's wife we are forever in your debut please except my gratitude if it were not for you I would have left the only thing that keeps me going now," he said.

"And please except me deepest regrets for losing your wife," I said. He smiled at me and I smiled back. Every one cheered again has Marak and I left. Marak pulled me up to our room. He pulled use in and then locked the door. He started kissing me first on my forehead then on both my eyelids then my nose and at least my lips.

"They love you know especially when you saved that little boy's father," he whispered.

"They shouldn't I did nothing worth being honored for," I said.

"You know you don't really see yourself that clearly you know I see this bright and beautiful girl and yet you say you're plain," he sighed. I thought for once _is there someone that really thinks I'm something special_. 


	5. Chapter 5

4. The day after tomorrow

(Sarah's P.O.V)

"Get up Sarah," Marak said happily like a child on Christmas day.

"Five more minutes," I said. After yesterday all I wanted to do was sleep.

"No way missy, today is an important day it's the day the goblins won the war against the elves so we celebrate which means dancing," he said evilly.

"I can't dance now let me sleep," I grumbled. He pulled me out of bed and carried me to the closet.

"Fine I'm up now put me down," I sighed. He laughed and put me down.

"Well l think you should wear something that makes you look good ahh here we are," he said. He pulled out a pink dress it looked good but I knew it would look horrible on me.

"No," I said. He looked surprised and I just raised my eyebrow.

"Why I think it will look good on you," he said. I shook my head. I went to the closet and chose a midnight blue dress that wasn't so poufy and didn't have any ruffles.

"First off that dress is pink I hate pink and second I look horrible in pink so that is that," I said.

"Fine are you ready," he asked. I pulled on some boots so my feet wouldn't get blistered. He raised an eye brow.

"Not a word," I said. He snickered and took my hand.

"I can't dance to save my life I'll look like an idiot," I whined.

"Don't worry it's all about who's leading," he snickered. I made a mental note to purposely break his toe on the dance floor.

"Awww hate is a passionate emotion," he laughed.

"I'll give you passionate… murder the ultimate crime of passion," I murmured. He snickered and then we stood in front of the door that leads to the ballroom.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"No, what about you Foxears?" I asked.

"No but if the world waited for us to be ready the days would be a lot longer so let's get this over with," he sighed. He pushed the doors open to reveal screaming girls, obviously Marak's fan club, and a lot of eyes just staring at us it was really creepy. Marak chuckled under his breath and lead me to the dance floor.

"Don't make me do this please," I begged referring to the dancing part.

"Sorry Sarah but it is tradition," he said quietly. He pulled me into the dancing position and then we were spinning across the floor.

"See this isn't so bad," he said.

"Just make sure to watch your feet," I teased.

"Will do," he laughed.

"Are we going to be surrounded by adoring fans after this dance?" I laughed.

"Sadly yes you won them all over so quickly that I'm afraid I won't have you all for myself anymore," he pouted. I blushed and he laughed.

"Hey no laughing actually I'm surprised I haven't tripped or stepped on your feet I'm horrible at dancing normally," I said. He snickered and I stared at him in suspicion.

"Ok what did you do Marak?" I asked.

"Ouch that hurts that you think I put a spell on your boots to keep you from falling," he said.

"You did what," I asked. I snapped my teeth together trying not to lose it.

"Oh shush I only did it so you wouldn't be so difficult about the whole dancing thing," he said. He kissed my forehead and I relaxed. I guess he won't have something to tease me about when were alone. The dance ended and just like I said we were surrounded by tons of people.

"Oh you two are the cutest couple I've ever seen," someone squealed.

"Thank you ladies but will you excuse us," he said. He took my hand and lead us over to the table where all the drinks where set out. He handed me a glass then got one for himself.

"Being king isn't all it's all its choked up to be and I mean the fan club and all that," he sighed. I put my hand on his shoulder and he relaxed.

"Don't worry it could be worse," I said.

"How, right now I think I'd rather face the elves alone," he sighed.

"Well you could be…um… ok I can't think of anything," I said. He laughed and wrapped his arms around me.

"Well you tried which is more than anyone around here does," he said.

"I highly doubt that," I said. He kissed me on the lips and I smiled.

"Believe me or not that is up to you," he whispered.

"What I believe is you should stop kissing me you fan club is starting to get jumpy again," I said. He looked over at them and then turned back to me and smiled.

"Jealous much," he teased.

"Of course not because there isn't any reason for me to be jealous," I said. He laughed and I sighed he drew me closer to his chest.

"You must think I'm silly don't you?" I asked.

"No I think you're just blind," he said.

"In what way?" I asked.

"You're always saying you're not important or something else that's what I think is blind," he said.

"Sorry I guess it's been drilled into me so many times I think it's true," I said looking down.

"Sarah look at me," he said. I shook my head he sighed then brought both of his hands to my face and forced me to look at him.

"Whatever your family said about you isn't true you beautiful you're smart and you are really funny and I have never met anyone more perfect in my life," he said. I sighed and he rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me your majesty but I need to speak with you in private," Tinsel said. Marak groaned and I chuckled under my breath Tinsel looked apologetic for ripping Marak away from me.

"Until next time," Marak said. He kissed me on the cheek and then left.

(Marak's P.O.V)

I lead Tinsel to the end of the hallway then I stopped.

"What is it Tinsel," I asked.

"Have you used some sort of spell on her because she settled in a little too quickly," he asked.

"No I haven't used any tape of spell on her at all," I said. He nodded and then sighed.

"The last person who settled in quickly was Marak sixfigure's second wife Kate but she was home sick at first too," he said puzzled.

"Well Sarah's been abused and she seemed happy to leave but I don't really understand either," I said.

"Well that was all your majesty, now go back to your wife," Tinsel said. I laughed and turned around and was about to go.

"Marak have you and Sarah done it yet," Tinsel asked.

"NO!" I said. I pushed the doors open and I saw Sarah on the ground.

"What happened?" I asked.

"She just passed out," one of the women said. I smelt the wine on her breath and sighed and picked her up.

"Um… you'll have to carry on without us my deepest apologizes," I said. I carried Sarah to our room and dumped her on the bed then I had the servants bring me up some water and a big bucket.

Sarah started to stir. She started screaming I didn't know what to do. I took her in my arms and murmured to her that it was ok. She relaxed and went back to a peaceful sleep.

(Sarah's P.O.V)

"Were coming for you, you forget your heritage you worthless child," my mother said. My dream suddenly changed Marak was there. He was smiling down at me. Then I woke up and there Marak was looking down at me with concern. If he ever found out my secret I'd die.

"What happened?" I asked. He put a finger over my lips.

"Shh you need to rest," he said.

"I'm not tired right now," I muttered under his finger. I felt sick I got up and looked for the bath room. Marak handed me a bucket and I threw up. He just held my hair back and waited until I was done. When I finished I put the bucket in the hallway.

"So what where you dreaming about?" Marak asked.

"Oh you know regular things," I lied.

"Normal people don't scream when they dream and they don't mutter something about angels after," he said. He pulled me back into bed again.

"Sarah your hiding something from me," he accused.

"I most certainly am," I said. He shot me a glare.

"It's just something I'm not comfortable talking about yet," I lied. He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really," he said.

"Yes really," I said. The paint on my forehead started to burn again stupid paint I winced.

"What is it?" he asked. He was suddenly on top of me holding down my arms he looked at me seriously.

"Nothing it's just the paint on my head," I said. He brushed my bangs away and sighed.

"You're trying to fight the door spell," he said.

"Oh joy this is going fun," I said sarcastically. He just rolled his eyes.

"Can you let go of me now," I asked. He pretended to think about it.

"No I don't think I will," he said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because you're my prisoner," he teased. He started tickling me I giggled and tried to move away he wasn't having any of that he used his legs to keep me in one spot.

"Mercy," I said. He laughed evilly and tickled me harder.  
"No mercy to anyone!" he yelled.

Tears started growing in my eyes was when he stopped. When I caught my breath I looked at Marak and smiled.

"So what happened how did I get here all I remember is waiting for you to come back and drinking that punch at the table," I said.

"You passed out drunk," he said. I rolled my eyes and kissed Marak passionately. Suddenly I felt sick again. I shot up like a cannon and ran to the center of the room.

"Sarah what's wrong?" Marak asked franticly. The room started spinning faster and faster until it stopped. I couldn't believe where I was.


	6. Chapter 6

6. Angels

(Sarah's P.O.V)

I was above ground again with my mother's face in front of me. She put a hand to my forehead and my wings exploded out of my back.

"You've proven to be of some use to me child, now tell me what have you learned about the goblins?" she asked.

"I'd rather die than tell you," I spat. She slapped me hard and I fell to the floor again they put me in chains and threw me down in the basement. The chains attached to silver balls that staid firmly attached to the ground. I muttered under my breath now these chains locked away my magic. I wonder how Marak is. I looked down and saw that the snake that had been around my naked was gone. Except for the door spell and the sliver lines everything that indicated I was a king's wife was gone.

"So that's how strong the magic is," I muttered to myself.

(A week later)

(Marak's P.O.V)

"Where in the world did Sarah go?" I yelled. The charm slithered to my side.

"King the king's wife is in real danger no wife before her has ever been in this much danger before. She received the calling it's when an angel woman is taken away if her parents are the kind Sarah has they will call her back after a few weeks and asked of her own free will what she has learned, but if she refuses they will chain her up and put her down in a dark room with silver bindings she will either die from the beating or die from the chains every time she refuses to do what she is told the chains will hurt her more than her mother, father or anyone else could do," it hissed worriedly.

"I've tried to find her on my water mirror but I get these flashes of light so I can't see," I admitted.

"Go to the hall and down to the basement you will find her there. Some Angels think it a good punishment to throw slaves in a basement," it hissed. I yelled out in goblin and told the guards not to let anyone in or out when I was gone and to make sure all doors stayed closed. I transported myself to the hall. I noticed charm had come with me.

"Charm what are you doing here," I hissed.

"I am the kings wife charm if I have no body to protect I feel useless," it hissed. I knew it was lying he was worried about Sarah as well. We found an air vent that lead down to the basement. I heard Sarah's mother interrogating her again.

"I'll ask you one more time what have you learned about the goblins?" she yelled furiously.

"I'll never tell you even if you kill me they are my people not your heartless band and I am loyal to the goblins," Sarah snapped. The chains shocked her hard. As her mother slapped her and punched her.

"When your people relies that you have abandoned them what makes you think they'll take you back," she yelled.

"Because we goblins are a close nit band unlike the angels," I heard her say. **(Sorry if I've offended anyone but it fits in with the plot)**. Her mother ran up stairs and slammed the door hard. I crawled out of my hiding spot. I saw Sarah's eyes light up when she was me. I noticed the wings on her back and I stared at them in amazement. She saw what I was staring at and she put her face down in shame.

"They're beautiful just like you Sarah," I said. Charm unwound it's self from my arm and slithered to Sarah.

"Two king's wife's before you have been Fallen angels too they hid their wings as well both of their secrets never came out but they had week magic yours is very powerful don't hide your wings in shame," it hissed. I picked the locks and released her from these spells that bond her to the silver chains.

"There hard to get rid of by magic and yet you can easily pick the locks how absurd," she muttered to herself. I chuckled she stretched and tried to hold back tears.

"So how do we escape?" she asked.

"We're walking out the front door," I said. I was trying to form a sleeping spell but Sarah stopped me.

"Can I do it I haven't used my magic in so long," she said. I nodded. She closed her eyes and concentrated. I heard five bangs and smiled in satisfaction.

"That's very good. Now let's go," I said.

(Sarah's P.O.V)

Marak took my hand and we walked out of the basement.

"Ok Sarah it's time for your revenge Goblins just adore revenge," Marak said. I thought for a moment and touched my mother's forehead.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"It's a spell I thought myself, it will make her suffer every blow she ever inflicted upon everyone else it will slowly show her over and over again what she did but it won't kill her," I said bitterly. He kissed my cheeks and my forehead, but not my lips. Then all my cuts and bruises disappeared. We walked all the way back home but we ran into a slight problem.

"I can't open for the king's wife," the door said. I started swearing like a sailor Marak quickly put his hand over my mouth.

"Listen to me little door," hissed the snake coming out of his resting form, "I have had this same problem with our old door you are endangering both the king and the king's wife with you stupidity now if you don't open I will rip out your hinges and the goblins will put up a new door that understands its obligations!"

The door opened without farther argument. I tried to suck my wings in again but Marak stopped me.

"Every goblin has a few deformities you'll fit in better," He assured me. He was so wrong all the goblins gawked. I stared furiously up at Marak.

"You where saying?" I asked. He looked at me innocently. We both walked tiredly up to our room. I flopped down on the bed he sat next to me. I felt tears spill over Marak misunderstood the water works.

"Sarah it's alright your home and your safe it's alright," he murmured. He held me tightly I shook my head I wanted to scream _how can I be alright when you don't love me_.

"That's absurd Sarah of course I love you," he sighed. _Oh really then why haven't you kissed me at all when you saw me you only kissed me before to heal my wounds. _

"What kind of insane stupid logic is that the only reason I didn't kiss you was because you looked so fragile and I knew if I surprised you, you wouldn't have come back humans don't recover from that kind of shock," he explained.

"I'M NOT HUMAN I'M A HIDIOSE MONSTER YOU KNOW IT I KNOW AND I HATE IT!" I yelled. I was about to start yelling some more when he kissed me fiercely. I kissed back just as hard. What happened next was not for wondering eyes.

**(A/N only one more chapter after this people I know the story is kind of short but hey beggars can't be choosers you don't like don't read but for those people who do like this story I'd like to know and people who hate it tell me what my faults are so I can make the next story better!) **


	7. Chapter 7

Epilogue: father's day

(Sarah's P.O.V)

Angelwings shook me awake.

"Mom do you have it ready do you have it ready," Angelwings whispered/ shouted.

"Did you go down to the kitchen like I told you," I asked. He nodded excitedly. I moved carefully so I didn't wake Marak up. His arms tightened around my waist and he pulled me closer to his chest.

"Even in sleep he loves hugging people," I muttered. When I finally got free of his death grip I got Marak's fathers day present and a bullhorn.

"Mom what's that for?" he asked.

"Set down the try I'm getting nervous," I whispered. I tiptoed over to Marak and pulled the trigger.

"AHHH," Marak yelled. I laughed and I motioned for Angelwings to continue with his plan.

Angelwings skipped up with a try of food in his hands.

"Happy Fathers Day Daddy," Angelwings said innocently. Marak ruffled his short silver hair and then he glared at me.

"I will get my revenge you evil Angel I swear…." I shoved a spoon full of hash browns in his mouth.

"Eat first revenge latter," I suggested. Angelwings snickered and Marak simply nodded.

"Mom, give it to him now!" Angelwings said excitedly.

"Ok settle down and I will," I sighed. He stopped bouncing on Marak stomach Marak gave me a grateful glance. Angelwings turned forward and accidently shoved his left wing in Marak's mouth. That was when Marak quickly put him down on the side of the bed that I normally slept on, I tried not to laugh. I came out with two presents. One was for Angelwings and one was for Marak. Angelwings opened his excitedly then he frowned.

"It's a book," he muttered.

"Yes, I saw it in the book store and I thought that is so Anglewings," I snickered.

"Daddy what does it say?" Angelwings asked.

"How to control your child's..... SARAH," Marak scolded. I laughed and laughed while Angelwings begged for Marak to continue.

"Sorry it was just a bit of a laugh as revenge for all those times you scared me in the morning or made me angry," I chuckled. I sat at the edge of the bed and waited for Marak to open his present. He neatly tore the paper away reviling a painting of all of us together in front of the big moonlight sky. At the bottom of the frame I carved_ to a father that deserves the universe and more, happy father's day from Angelwings and Sarah._ Marak looked at us both with admiration.

"I asked mom to paint it I did the rest," Angelwings said proudly. Marak hugged Angelwings fiercely and then he kissed me.

"Eww daddy girls have codes!" Angelwings yelled.

"When you're a little older I'll explain why that's a ridiculous superstition," Mark sighed. Marak drew me closer and Angelwings climbed up on top of us. We just sat there talking about what life was like before Angelwings was born I told him about my parents and brothers and how I had to hide my wings all of my life while my family showed them off freely inside the house.

"That's ridiculous, why did you have to hide your wings all the time I like showing mine off," Angelwings snapped.

"My Mom and Dad didn't want to be reminded that I was their daughter so I was forced to hide my wings or else my mom would go into fits. That's why I liked walking by myself so I could stretch my wings everyonce in a while," I said.

"Daddy why didn't you save mommy sooner, she sounded like she really needed it!" Angelwings scolded. For once Marak was speechless he sat up with a jolt and he accidently pushed Angelwings on top of me. i scowled at him appearently he missunder stood what the glare was for.

"Angelwings is right I could have stopped all of this if I had taken you sooner…" I cut him off.

"Marak I'm glad you waited I wasn't scared of you I was ready to leave if you had taken me sooner I would have fought hard to get back home and trust me I would have made it spell or no spell," I sighed.

"What kind of logic is that," both of them asked.

"Its angel logic speaking of which Angelwings, are you ready for your first lesson in flying," I asked.

"REALLY!" He yelled. I nodded and Marak looked at me.

"Really," he asked hoping I would shake my head no. I nodded and Marak sighed. I lead Angelwings to the window he concentrated really hard and soon he was floating in the air. I slung Marak on my back and flew out the window.

"I'm a lucky man to have a family like this," he whispered in my ear.

"I don't know I think I'm the one with all the luck," I said. he just laughed and I flew on telling Angelwings everything he needed to know about flying.

(No P.O.V)

That's how it was they went everywhere together as a family. Angelwings grew into a strong king that Sarah and Foxears where both proud of. While the rest of the goblin race waited for Angelwings to step up and become Marak in his fathers place.


End file.
